The present invention is directed to a method of preparing a tertiary carbinol from a tertiary halide in an aqueous reaction medium employing an emulsifying agent as a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,672 discloses .alpha.-methyl-.alpha.-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)benzyl alcohol and derivatives thereof as being nitrification inhibitors. This patent teaches a method of preparing .alpha.-methyl-.alpha.-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)benzyl alcohol by the reduction of .alpha.-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)phenyl oxirane with lithium aluminum hydride.